An example of a method for detecting radiation such as X-ray includes a method using a semiconductor detector. A silicon drift detector (SDD) is one of semiconductor detectors which has a large area and can perform detection with low noise. An SDD has a problem in that leakage current occurs inside thereof. Since such leakage current may be a cause of noise, it is desired to reduce leakage current as much as possible. Conventionally, cooling has been performed on an SDD in order to reduce leakage current. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-92448 discloses a radiation detector including an SDD and a cooling part for cooling the SDD. The radiation detector having an SDD is included in a radiation detection apparatus which detects radiation generated from a sample by the radiation detector and analyzes the sample.